A Shaken Night
by Howis
Summary: Hameron!. Un House aburrido en su despacho, un corte de luz, un choque contra Cameron, un laboratorio a oscuras y un PPTH desierto por la noche! y el resultado es... 99,9 porciento lemmon en este Capitulo! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí dejo esta historia, es la primera que escribo sobre House M.D. No estaba segura de subir este mini-fic (contiene 2 capitulos originalmente era one-shoot, pero me quedo muy largo) ya que no hay ninguna historia de este tipo, he buscado por toda la net, pero nada solamente en ingles... es que en ingles que no se encuentra xD. Pero están advertids es una fic bastante subido de tono, espero que algun logre leerlo y lo siento si es que es muy fuerte pero es que estoy en plena adolescencia y pues... "hormonas alborotadas" y todo eso xP este chap es 99.9 Lemmon, ya menos chachara y al asunto!

Inicio: el 24 de Noviembre del 2006 ( un poco lenta lo sé xD)

Finalizado: Este capitulo el 27 de Febrero del 2007

RAting: R o NC-17 no sé que diferencia hay :S :S

Pairing: HOuse/Cameron Go! Go! Hameron's

Disclameir: No saco ni dinero ni nada con esto, solo mera entretencion, y además si fuese Shore haría escenas más Hot!! (Sí, SEñor! xDD)

**A Shaken Night**

Capitulo I  


House estaba aburrido en su despacho, ya era de noche, pero no tenia ganas de irse a su casa, ya que cuando llegara tendría que ordenar, porque Wilson lo había amenazado con no hacerle sus panqueques con miel que tanto le gustaban y con decirle a Cuddy que, él en vez de estar en consulta, estaba jugando con su PSP y eso lo había echo durante dos semanas seguidas, así que no tenía más remedio que hacerle caso,… pero ¿Cómo podría ordenar si estaba en el trabajo?? Ajá, esa, por el momento, era su excusa, pero sabía que no podría pasar el resto de su vida en el Hospital.

Chase y Foreman ya se habían marchado. La última vez diviso a Cameron en el laboratorio, tal vez ella también ya se había marchado a su casa, y Wilson tenía una cita, para variar, así que fue el primero en marcharse. Los minutos pasaban, se aburría y ya se le estaba adormeciendo la pierna y el trasero, así que decidió caminar un poco.

Ya cuando estaba caminando en el pasillo, sintió un sonido y de pronto las luces se apagaron, House no entendía que pasaba, se suponía que era un hospital, no? Entonces como era posible que se cortase la luz?, soltó un bufido, tal vez fuese solamente en ese sector donde ocurría la falla eléctrica, mientras iba caminando por el pasillo a tientas, con su bastón utilizándolo como lo hacen los ciegos, de pronto chocó contra algo, mejor dicho contra alguien, y ambos cayeron al suelo, con un ruido sordo y se sintieron caer papeles al suelo

-Pero que mierda…? -dijo House

-Oh, lo siento…- se escucho la voz de una mujer, que luego le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Ah, Cameron…¬¬ Era obvio quién seria tan imbécil de ir caminando con una pila de papeles y por un pasillo oscuro? Ah! Ya sé… esa eres tú-dijo tomándole la mano, pero Cameron la retiro

- Ja-Ja-Ja… ¬¬ House, aparte de ser cojo eres ciego y humorista??

-Si y también soy medico, soy sexy, encantador, agradable y las mujeres me aman

Ante el ultimo comentario Cameron no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tal vez no serian muchas mujeres que lo amasen pero una de ellas era Allison Cameron.

-Creo que el laboratorio tiene luz, yo vengo de allí y así vemos que ocurrió con las luces

-Oh, buena idea…pero hay un problema el laboratorio está en el piso de arriba, los ascensores no sirven y no pienso subir por las escaleras…- dijo House tercamente cruzándose de brazos

-Pues, entonces quédate aquí solo!- le dijo enojada Cameron, pero después lo pensó mejor y le dijo- o si quieres yo te ayudo a subir las escaleras

-Como si tuvieras la suficiente fuerza

Se dirigieron a tientas hacia las escaleras, cuando llegaron Cameron cogió el brazo de House y se lo puso en los hombros y no pudo evitar sentir un leve temblor

- No te preocupes, como mucha espinaca-le dijo sonriéndole

Mientras subían, House apoyándose en su bastón y en los hombros de Cameron, sentían sus respiraciones muy cerca, para Cameron eso era genial y para House bueno él todavía no se percataba de eso aún, de pronto tropezó y la empujo a ella contra la pared y su cabeza quedo apoyada "casualmente" en sus pechos, ahí House pudo sentir su respiración, su olor y a las vez sus pechos que eran acogedores y eso le excitó. Cameron no sabia que hacer se sentía en las nubes, no sabia si quitarse de encima a House o dejarlo ahí donde paresia un niño pequeño con su almohada preferida. House sintió una mirada sobre él y decidió jugar un poco, levanto la cabeza y le dedico su típica sonrisa made in Gregory House, Cameron se enojó un poco, pero House cada vez se le acercaba más y más, hasta rozarle los labios y se quedo ahí, luego sus ojos se encontraron, Cameron se perdió en esos orbes azules intensos y se preguntaba porque no se acercaba más y le besaba, en ese instante la estaba torturando, así que ella decidió acortar esa poca distancia, dándole el beso, primero solo un toque, tímido, esperando la reacción del otro, pero éste reacciono como ella quería, la tomo del cuello y de la cintura y profundizo el beso, era un beso ardiente y lleno de pasión, primero le masajeo los labios con sus lengua, como pidiéndole permiso para entrar y ese permiso fue concedido al instante y ambas lenguas se encontraron, tratando de explorar todo el terreno que podían, después todo se volvió más pasional, ya las manos no podían estarse quietas, las manos de House bajaron por la espalda de Cameron, produciéndole un escalofrió de placer, y luego volvieron a subir. La mano derecha la poso en su cuello y la otra la bajo hasta agarrarle el muslo, la mano derecha comenzó a bajar por el escote de Cameron, hasta tocarle sus pechos, luego metió su mano por debajo de la camisa, sintió la suave y caliente piel de Cameron. Ésta ya no pensaba con racionalidad, House la tenía en las nubes, y solo atinó a poner sus manos en el cinturón de su jefe y luego con un poco más de atrevimiento le masajeo la entrepierna, la cual poco a poco comenzó a despertar. Pero la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse y a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. House se paso la lengua por los labios dándole un aspecto sexy y Cameron no podía más que derretirse por él. Tenía que terminar lo que habían empezado a como de lugar y House pensaba lo mismo.

-Ehm…bueno… yo…- comenzó a decir Cameron tratando de justificarse, pero House ya estaba subiendo las escaleras el solo

-Qué? Piensas quedarte allí todo el rato?- le dijo, como si no hubiese pasado nada y Cameron no pudo evitar sentirse triste y pensar que solo había sido un simple desliz

-Eh… Claro

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al laboratorio, el cual tenía luz. Cuando entraron, House se dirigió a los interruptores que se encontraban ahí

-House ten cuidado

-Por supuesto que tendré cuidado - Y PaF! (nació Chocapic… nah mentira xD) Las luces se fueron de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue por una falla eléctrica, House lo había echo a propósito para así seguir con su jueguito que los dejo con las ganas a él y a Cameron

-Que ha pasado?- dijo asustada Cameron- House… House! Donde estas?

-Mmm… aquí

Le dijo dándole un apasionado beso que dejo a ambos sin respiración, ya los toques no eran tímidos, para nada, ahora solo querían explorar sus cuerpos sentirse, conocerse. House comenzó a masajearle los pechos por encima de la camisa, luego hizo con camino con pequeños besos, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, Cameron solo gemía y apoyaba sus brazos en donde se encontraban todos los utensilios del laboratorio, pero sabía que no podía dejarse hacer todo el rato, así que decidió devolverle el favor. De pronto empujó a House contra la pared arrinconándolo, le comenzó a besar con lujuria, mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba a cualquier parte, luego bajo hasta su cuello, donde mordió y beso esa zona hasta dejarla roja y así dejando una marca que no se borraría en unos cuantos días, luego volvió a subir, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los muslos de su jefe, pero teniendo sumo cuidado en no tocar su entrepierna, esto a House le enloquecía, no pensaba que Cameron reaccionara con tanta fiereza, pero esto solo logro que le excitara aún más. La inmunóloga volvió a besarle dejándolo sin aliento por un momento, se separaron y la doctora subió hasta su lóbulo izquierdo el cual besó con pasión, luego volvió a bajar y ahora si que le acariciaba la entrepierna sin pudor alguno y House ya emitía algunos pequeños quejidos provenientes de su garganta, mientras bajaba, desabrocho el pantalón de su jefe y le bajo la cremallera y los pantalones, dejando a la vista un boxer blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y mostraban una incipiente erección aprisionada en tan pequeño lugar, Cameron no pudo más que sonreír y mirar a los ojos al dueño de semejante "espectáculo", el cual se encontraba despeinado, con los ojos cerrados , el cuello hacia atrás y con los labios rojos de tanta fricción, Cameron nunca imagino que algún día vería a su jefe así tan…tan excitado, House sintió que lo observaban y se estaba desesperando un poco ya que su erección no estaba siendo atendida y miro a Cameron, ésta hizo un ademán de que se iba a retirar, para ver que reacción tenia House. En realidad a Cameron estar en esa situación, eso de poder controlar a su jefe, le gustaba y demasiado y no pensaba desperdiciar el momento. House al sentir que Cameron se retiraba le miro con unos ojos llenos de suplica diciéndole "por favor", eso basto para que Cameron se enterneciera y volviera a lo suyo. Le bajo el boxer y salio a la vista un apetitoso miembro que Cameron no pudo evitar probar. Primero comenzó a besar la punta con timidez, esto le produjo un fuerte gemido a House y Cameron decidió ir más allá y lo introdujo en su boca como si fuese un cono de helado. House gemía y gemía, se mordía el labio inferior tratando de acallar sus quejidos, mientras también le acariciaba la cabeza a Cameron incitándola a que se moviera aún más. Cameron se sentía con un extraño poder, podía controlar a su jefe, en realidad era irónico, siempre había sido él quien la controlase, pero ahora ya no era así, ahora ella era quien llevaba el control y se lo dejaría bien en claro a su jefe, así que comenzó a hacer sus movimientos más lentos, haciendo que House emitiera quejidos de dolor, demostrando así el poder que en verdad tenía Cameron sobre él. Así que decidió torturarlo aún más, como una especie de venganza por todo lo que ella había sufrido por él, entonces ceso el movimiento sobre le miembro que tenia en su boca y a la vez se retiro, y luego miro a House con una sonrisa más propia del nefrólogo que de la siempre "buena" Cameron.

-Ah!, Alli…Allison … qué ha…ces?- decía House entrecortadamente y no era para menos, tenia una dolorosa y palpitante erección entremedio de sus piernas que no estaba siendo atendida como debía ser.

-Mmm…- Cameron hacia como si estuviese pensando, los pocos segundos que le llevo hacer eso, fueron una tortura para House- Pues… supongo que vengarme y torturarte - le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio

-Allison, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que tú quieres, y eso no es precisamente lo que esta ocurriendo en este instante- dijo House tratando de sonar lo más normal posible

- Y qué te hace pensar eso?- le pregunto Cameron acercándosele provocativamente a sus labios y luego retirándose en el ultimo instante. Cameron se estaba dejando llevar por la nueva sensación, quería que House sintiese el poder que tenia ella sobre él, eso le encantaba y mientras más tiempo durase mejor para ella.

- Cameron- le dijo seriamente.-Déjate de juegos! No seas capullo y terminemos con esto de una puta vez!!- Cameron soltó una carcajada y House un bufido, indignado- ahora de que te ríes?

-Jajajaja…. Greg! Eres igual que todos los hombres, pero dime que se siente no ser el dominante,…House?-le dijo Cameron con una sonrisa malévola, mientras se dirigía al sistema eléctrico y volvía a encender todas las luces, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque los pasillos seguían desiertos, esto para House solo significaba que Cameron no estaba bromeando, ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo allí desamparado, pero no dejaría esto hasta aquí, no señor…

-Bueno, House… esto a llegado hasta aquí, sin más- le dijo mientras abría la puerta de vidrio y para el espanto de House se llevaba su bastón "Si será capullo…Un momento ella debería decir eso de mi y no yo de ella". En el instante que Cameron abrió la puerta, House reacciono como pudo y la tomo del brazo girándola bruscamente hasta estar cara a cara y se dio cuenta de que Cameron tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Esta me las pagas

Le dijo al mismo tiempo, que le besaba con fiereza, ya no con ternura ni mucho menos, esta vez era con un sentimiento de venganza, por haberle echo sentir inferior por haberle echo sentir que moriría si no la tomaba en ese instante, todas esos sentimientos los trasmitía a través de sus actos. Ahora no se preocupa mucho por su boca, si no que bajo hasta su cuello, raspándole con su barba, le besaba con frenesí esa zona, luego le quito su bata blanca, esas malditas batas, por eso no le gustaban estorbaban en los momentos precisos, luego no tuvo la delicadeza de desabrocharle uno por uno de sus botones si no que lo arranco de una solo tirón, y comenzó a besar su pecho con desesperación, volvió a besarle en la boca dejando a los dos sin aire, sus manos se posaron en la espalda de la fémina desabrochándole su sostén dejando libre a dos perfectos pechos que se movían al compás de la respiración de Cameron, ésta se dejaba hacer por su jefe, no paraba de gemir y pedir más, ya no le interesaban las consecuencias que podría traer lo que estaban haciendo, por fin había logrado lo que quería, bueno una parte. House siguió bajando más sus manos hasta llegar a su trasero el cual agarró sin pudor alguno y bajo aún más hasta llegar a su rodilla y después comenzó a subir su mano por el muslo de ella subiéndole la falda hasta llegar a sus bragas y las bajo con maestría, lo que venia ahora era el clímax de la situación, así que miro a Cameron a los ojos, pero los ojos de la fémina estaban nublados por el placer, y esto significaba que podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero dejo de pensar tanto, ya que la tortura era para ambos.

La besó y Cameron adivinando lo que venia, puso sus brazos en el cuello y las piernas alrededor de la cadera de House, ofreciéndose completamente, House no espero más e introdujo su miembro de una sola vez, ambos gimieron y comenzaron a moverse, se sentían llenos como si nada les fáltese, como si ambos cuerpos estuviesen echo el uno para el otro. Cameron gemía y gemía, tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos nublados de placer y la boca roja de tantos besos, House la miraba y en ese instante la veía como la mujer más hermosa del mundo, mientras veía sus labios no pudo evitar acercársele y besarlos y atrapar cada uno de sus gemidos que eran provocados por él. Mientras ambos se movían acompasadamente, House sabia que no duraría mucho en esa posición, por su maldita pierna, así que la llevo hacia la puerta de vidrio, la cual estaba cerrada, y la apoyo ahí, para que fuese más fácil para ambos, ahora si que venia lo mejor, House tenia una mano en su muslo sosteniéndola y la otra en el vidrio apoyándose, para poder así dar más fuerte sus "estocadas", su cabeza la tenia escondida en el cuello de Cameron. Ella tenia su cabeza apoyada en el vidrio gimiendo como nunca lo había echo, sentir a su jefe en su cuello gimiendo y a la vez sentirlo dentro de ella, era un sueño echo realidad, no pensaba que fuese tan bueno en la "cama", siempre alardeaba sobre eso, pero nunca creyó que fuese verdad, la tenia en el séptimo cielo, luego miro a su jefe, el cual estaba más despeinado de lo normal, los labios rojos y sus ojos… sus ojos estaban diferentes, estaban más hermosos de lo normal, ese azul intenso que le caracterizaba tenía un brillo más especial, siempre era una mirada gélida sin sentimiento alguno, pero ahora demostraba todo lo que realmente estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Ya ni siquiera le importaba si alguien los veía, ni siquiera si fuese Cuddy o Wilson, ya nada le importaba, de pronto vio una lucecita roja, pero luego se olvido de eso, tal vez se lo estaba imaginando. Sentía que se desvanecería en ese instante, sentía tocar con sus manos el cielo y soltó un enorme gemido, había llegado al mejor orgasmo de su vida, esto hizo que contágiese sus músculos internos, haciendo que House también gimiese y se viniera dentro de ella, llenándola con su semilla. Se recostaron en el suelo, se besaron por ultima vez, exhaustos, se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos.

Unas pocas horas después House abrió los ojos, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 5 de la mañana, de pronto recordó lo que había sucedido hacia unas horas y se dijo en la mente _"Wow, nunca pensé que lo haría en el hospital"_ y luego también recordó con quien lo había echo y se quedo quieto, luego miro hacia al lado para ver si estaba Cameron, pero no, él estaba solo en el laboratorio _"Uff… no puedo pensar con claridad, lo mejor será ir a casa tomar una ducha y luego volver aquí__"._

Cameron hacia unos pocos minutos se había marchado del hospital, antes que House se despertase, mientras se iba su casa, pensaba en lo sucedido en algunos cuantas horas atrás, aún no lo creía, su jefe, su imposible amor, él, el mismísimo Gregory House le había hecho el amor! Todo era perfecto, pero no podía evitar hacerse la misma pregunta _le quería?_ O solo fue un rollo de una noche, si fuese así, ella ahora si que quedaría totalmente destrozada, pero lo hecho, hecho está… solo le quedaba hablar con su jefe y saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

House al llegar a su casa se metió al baño, mientras tomaba una ducha pensaba en que debería hacer ahora, no quería ser un cabrón de nuevo con Cameron, siempre supo el sentimiento que tenia ella hacia él, y él le había dejado bien el claro sus intenciones, no la quería, pero lo sucedido le hizo recapacitar acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, House no se imaginaba amando a otra persona, pensaba que moriría solo y que nadie más lo podría amar, pero ella llego a su vida, y lo quería, como si nada, como si fuera una persona normal y él nunca le presto atención… Uff su cabeza estaba que estallaba de tantos pensamientos, así que decidió salirse de la ducha, se vistió sin apuros, total siempre llegaba tarde.

Cameron llegando más tarde de lo normal, se bajaba de su auto que estaba en el estacionamiento, de pronto sintió un sonido familiar, era la moto de House, la cual se estaciono al lado de ella, Cameron solo opto con recibirlo de manera indiferente. House al quitarse el caso miro a Cameron y le dedico su típica sonrisa y Cameron solo atino a devolvérsela, parecían quinceañeros.

-Buenos días Dra. Cameron, por su cara puedo deducir que ha pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida- le dijo House halagándose a si mismo

-En realidad no, pensé que duraría más- le atajó Cameron

-Ah, si?- le miro ofendido

-Así es, House, los años ya te están afectando- le dijo mientras entraban al ascensor

-Tu crees?- le decía acercándose peligrosamente a ella- pero ayer no pensabas lo mismo, cuando gemías y gritabas mi nombre

-Pues no, porque creía que podrías dar aun más, pero ya veo que no, estas por muy debajo de mi nivel, House- le susurro al oído

-Con que eso piensas de mi? Pff… no sabes nada, pronto sabrás de lo que soy capaz-le dijo mientras le arrinconaba en el ascensor acercándosele a sus labios, rozándolos, Cameron ya había cerrado los ojos, cuando de pronto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y se le alejaron rápidamente. Afuera del ascensor los estaba esperando Cuddy, con la típica cara que solía tener al recibir a House, aunque multiplicada por 10, pero estaba vez no iba dirigida solamente a House, era para ambos.

-Ustedes dos a mi oficina!!, Ahora!!- les grito mientras caminaba enfurecida a su despacho

-Cameron! Que hiciste esta vez?

Cameron solo rodó los ojos, pero comenzó a inquietarse, no tenia la más mínima idea de por qué Cuddy estaba tan enojada, y menos con ella, siempre era House el que lograba enfurecerla de esa manera, mientras pensaba en esto, llegaron al despacho.

-Me pueden explicar que significa esto?-

Les dijo la directora mientras apuntaba con un control remoto a la televisión, Cameron no sabia que hacer, los habían pillado y de la manera más escandalosa posible, quería salir corriendo de la oficina, mientras House ni siquiera se inmutaba de echo estaba sonriendo. En la televisión se veía una grabación de las cámaras de seguridad y en ella se mostraba a House apoyando a Cameron contra la puerta de vidrio del laboratorio, claramente en una posición muy comprometedora.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Cameron

Continuará...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ESpero que lo hayan disfrutado y por sobre todo que hayan llegado hasta el final xP Pronto subire es segundo capitulo casi esta listo, para quienes lo esperen

Y por favo! Dejenme Reviews! No importa si son insultos o puteadas o felicitaciones agradecimientos, no importa con tal de saber que alguien lo leyo me conformo D

Good- Bye!

House! House! House! House! House! House! House! House! House! House! House!


	2. Chapter 2

O: Aquí esta la segunda parte y final de mi pequeña y torrida historia... espero que le guste al que lo lea T.T y quize subirla antes, pero solo me faltaba el final, que para mi es lo más complicado, pues eso y espero que me dejen Reviews

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 2 **

-Pues son dos seres humanos teniendo sexo, tirando, follando, echando un chiki, haciendo el amor… o como quieras llamarlo- le contesto House altanero- Acaso no lo habías visto antes?

-House, si sé lo que estaban haciendo, pero es que Cómo se les ocurrió tener que hacerlo en el hospital y peor aún, en el laboratorio!? Imagínense si un paciente los hubiese pillado, que pensaría del hospital

-Que los médicos saben divertirse en sus horas libres y que tienen sexo puro y duro- le contesto sonriendo y luego le dijo picaronamente- A que te gustaría ser tu en vez de Cameron, a que si?

-House!!- le grito Cameron advirtiéndole, la cual se sintió triste por el comentario de House, seguramente para House no había sido más que un polvo

-House deja de hablar estupideces!- le contesto Cuddy alterada- además tu serias el ultimo con quien tendría un polvo en este hospital- dijo entre dientes

-Oh! Cuddy hieres mis sentimientos, pero para eso tienes a Wilson, no?- Cuddy se puso un poco nerviosa- Con razón Wilson esta tan feliz, aunque por lo que veo tu no lo estas, entonces Wilson no es tan bueno tiran…

-Oh! Cállate!- le dijo y luego miro a Cameron- y tu que puedes decir al respecto Cameron?

-Bueno…yo no sé lo que me paso- contestaba mirando al suelo, totalmente avergonzada- Lo siento, por mi no volverá a suceder de nuevo

-Al menos no en el Hospital- le atajó House riendo, Cameron se sonrojo y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que la tierra le tragara.

- Vayan a trabajar y que no vuelva a suceder, entendido?

- Si- contestaron ambos

Cameron salio lo más rápido del despacho de Cuddy, seguida muy de cerca por un satisfecho House

- Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?- le pregunto Cameron mientras oprimía el botón del ascensor

- Yo soy tranquilo, que es muy diferente. De que se supone debería estar preocupado?

- Demonios, House! Nos han pillado en pleno acto y tu como si nada? Imagínate que pensará ahora el guardia que vio primero esa cinta?! Seguramente se lo contará a otra persona y así sucesivamente y después todo el hospital lo sabrá- le contesto Cameron alterada

-Ay, Cameron deja de preocuparte si no pasara nada, además Cuddy seguramente ya se ocupo de ese guardia, hasta podríamos pedirle la cinta, no sería un mal recuerdo

Le dijo entretenido, Cameron solo soltó un bufido y salio del ascensor apresuradamente

El día transcurrió normalmente, sólo que esta vez no tenían caso así que Cameron estuvo en el laboratorio poniéndose al día con los exámenes, Foreman pasando consulta, Chase ayudando en la zona de neonatos y por ultimo House que no estaba haciendo nada provechoso, sentado en su butaca escuchando música y de vez en cuando molestaba a Wilson mandándole mensajes por el busca como por ejemplo: "Cuddy me lo contó todo… que eres un hermafrodita! " o "Wilson tu Madre en realidad no es tu madre, en verdad es tu Padre! " y cosas por el estilo.

Cameron se dirigía hacia la sala de diagnósticos, al entrar se encontró con sus dos compañero de trabajo, listos para irse a descansar

-Ya se van?

-Si, ya no tengo nada que hacer por aquí- contesto Foreman

-Yo también me voy, estoy cansado y aprovecho de irme más temprano como no tenemos caso- dijo Chase

-Casi nunca estamos sin mucho trabajo, así que no pienso desperdiciar el tiempo y tu Cameron no piensas irte?

-Enseguida me marcho pero tengo que hacer una cosa antes, saben donde está House?

-En su oficina, ha estado ahí todo el día! – reprocho Chase

-Típico de él

-Cameron si quieres te esperamos en la cafetería de abajo, hasta que tu llegues

-Esta bien pero si me demoro más de 10 minutos no se preocupen se van a sus casas

-Ok, estaremos en la zona al aire libre de la cafetería

-Buenos nos vemos, Adiós!

-Adiós- se despidieron ambos de su compañera

Cameron caminaba hacia la oficina de su jefe, para aclarar de una vez por todas qué había sido lo de la noche anterior, se sentía un poco nerviosa al hablar el tema con él, pero no tenia más remedio que hacerlo, como deseaba tener la misma seguridad que tuvo la noche anterior. Primero miro por la puerta de vidrio y lo vio allí sentado en su escritorio jugando con su pelota de forma ociosa, sin preocupaciones. Ni siquiera golpeo la puerta solamente entro, encarándolo a House, éste solo levanto la cabeza y le miro

-Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Cameron

-Ya lo estas haciendo, qué seria?- le pregunto, mientras seguía jugando con su pelota, sin mirarla a ella

-De lo que sucedió ayer

-Ah, si? No veo ninguna razón por la tengamos que hablar de lo que paso ayer- seguía jugando con su pelota

-Pues claro que la hay! Y mírame cuando te hable- House levanto la vista y le miro directamente a los ojos- Yo no voy teniendo sexo casual por la vida, como si nada

House se levanto y se acerco a ella, Cameron no pudo evitar tensarse un momento, se veía firme y segura, pero por dentro no era lo mismo

- Quién dijo que fue sexo casual?- le dijo divertido

- Qué?... - le miro extrañada la inmunóloga- Tú… lo planeaste?

-Mmm… si, pero no todo, al menos desde que subimos las escaleras

- Eso significa que tu te tropezaste a propósito para caer sobre mi?

- Tu que crees?- le preguntó sonriendo

- Pero… Por qué lo hiciste?

- No está claro, mi "queridísima" doctora?

- No, no lo está

- Pues que tú… - mientras decía esto se acercaba más a Cameron, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le tomo la cara con sus dos manos y le dijo- … Me importas

Y sin más le beso, no con lujuria, no con pasión, con algo mucho más especial, que hizo que Cameron tuviera la sensación de estar volando, le había besado con cariño, seguramente con amor

-Ahora lo entiendes?

Cameron asintió con la cabeza pero contesto con un:

-No, aún no lo entiendo- le dijo picarona

House le beso de nuevo y pregunto:

-Y ahora?

-Mmm… No

- Aprendes rápido, eh?

-Tengo al maestro

Ambos se estaban besando en un rincón apartado de la oficina, pero aún había luz día y seria difícil que no los descubrieran y más aún que ahora sus besos ya no eran solo amor si no que también había pasión y lujuria, y necesitaban calmarla, pero no podían hacerlo en el hospital, Cameron fue la primera en darse cuenta y dijo:

- House… no… pod…- trataba de decir entre los besos-…no podemos, no aquí en el hospital

-No importa…- le dijo tratando de juntar sus labios de nuevo

-House! se lo prometimos a Cuddy

- Buenooo… Grg… ¬¬ y deja de decirme House, Allison – le dijo un poco mosqueado

- Está bien, Greg

- Ven- le dijo House tomándola de la mano y yendo hacia el balcón de su oficina- aquí no nos verán y técnicamente no estamos en el hospital

-Si tu lo dices – contesto Cameron insegura

-Cuando me he equivocado?

Cameron estaba apoyada de espaldas a la pared, unos centímetros más al lado estaba la ventana y hacia su izquierda estaba el pilar. House la tenia arrinconada ahí, besándole cariñosamente cada parte de su cuerpo. Su cuello, sus hombros, su mandíbula y por ultimo su boca, era solamente besos tiernos, llenos de amor, pero Cameron supo desde el primer beso que él la quería, entonces ahora deseaba algo más de House, deseaba ser una con él.

-House… Te necesito- le dijo suplicando Cameron- Te necesito… dentro de mi ser

-Pero… Allison yo…

- Sshh…-le coloco un dedo en sus labios- Con tus actos me basta para saber lo que realmente sientes por mi.

House le miro y asintió, Cameron le entendía de una forma muy especial, mejor dicho le quería de una forma muy especial, House se percato de ese sentimiento tardíamente, pero lo hizo y eso fue lo que le ayudo a aceptar lo que sentía verdaderamente hacia Cameron, seguramente su encuentro nocturno les había ayudado con demasía a ambos, principalmente a House. El encuentro había sido maravilloso, sin embargo faltaba algo y ese algo era el sentimiento, obviamente lo había, pero no se expresaba abiertamente, House deseaba en este encuentro dejarle bien en claro a Cameron, que le importaba… y mucho, tal vez no lo pudiese decir claramente con palabras, pero con sus actos si, y Cameron lo entendía perfectamente, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para ella, ella necesitaba escucharlo de su boca y él lo que más quería era poder cumplir eso y lo haría aunque le costase mucho, tenia que hacerlo por él y por Cameron, especialmente por ella se lo merecía, por aguantarle todas sus manías por tanto tiempo.

House comenzó a cumplir la petición que le había echo su pupila, sin cuestionamientos, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, le beso los labios tratando

de traspasarle todo su amor. Cuando ya sabían perfectamente sus sentimientos, House comenzó a besarle con pasión, en la boca, luego bajo hasta su cuello, saboreándolo lo más posible, Cameron ya emitía pequeños gemidos, no podía evitarlo, con un pequeño roce de piel con su jefe, le hacia perder la cabeza. House siguió bajando con un camino de pequeños besos, hasta llegar a su pecho, siguió bajando y con cada botón que se encontraba lo desabrochaba lentamente, deleitándose con el sabor y el olor de la blanquecina piel, que tenia a toda su disposición, hasta llegar al ultimo botón, luego poso sus manos en la caderas de la inmunóloga, subió sus dos manos por la cintura de ella tratando de memorizar su cuerpo, para así nunca poder olvidarla, le volvió a besar en la boca, mientras que sus manos bajaban a los muslos de ella, sobre su falda, apretándole fuerte contra sí mismo. Cameron pudo sentir la excitación de su jefe contra su vientre, lo necesitaba y pronto, decidió ponerle un poco de acción al asunto, sabia que no tenían mucho tiempo, así que no se dedico a quitarle la ropa menos ahora que estaban en el balcón, Cameron tras un arranque de lucidez, abrocho los dos primeros botones de su camisa, por precaución. House se asustó un poco, pero viendo que estaban en el balcón del hospital, tenían que ser un poquito más precavidos. Cameron volviendo a lo primordial, ya no tenía paciencia, así que sin más llevo sus manos al cierre del pantalón de su jefe, pero fueron detenidas por dos grandes manos

-Calma, Allison- le dijo mientras él metía sus manos por debajo de la falda de ella quitándole su ropa interior- Si yo puedo hacerlo solo- le dijo mientras se desabrocha el pantalón, se los bajo solo un poco y salio a la luz su miembro en todo su esplendor

-Greg… sólo hazlo- le dijo suplicante Cameron

-Sus deseos son mis órdenes, _**Mi **Dra. Cameron_

House la apoyo un poco en la pared, le subió un poco la falda y le penetro, ambos dejaron escapar un sonoro gemido, se necesitaban tanto, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde su anterior encuentro y se dieron cuenta de que no podían vivir sin el otro, ambos se hacían uno y ahora más aún ya que sus cuerpos no estaban unidos solo carnalmente, sino que en alma y corazón. House siguió moviéndose, fundiéndose con ella, sus movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos. Cameron tenía apoyada su cabeza contra la pared, mordiéndose el labio tratando de acallar sus gemidos, tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de sus House y sus brazos rodeaban su cuello. Por otro lado House tenía su cabeza escondida en el hombro de Cameron, mordiéndolo también tratando de acallar sus gemidos, ya que los podrían escuchar, especialmente Wilson, que podría estar en su oficina. Su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en la pared al lado de la cabeza de Cameron y su otro brazo rodeaba la espalda de la mujer que estaba arrinconada, en tan placentero lugar, Cameron ya se sentía llegar al orgasmo

-Oh! Greg…- decía entre quejidos- te necesito…te quiero… te amo!- le dijo llegando al segundo orgasmo del día

-Aahh… Lo sé…- contestó House mientras le taba la boca con su mano, ya que lo habia dicho muy fuerte- Ssshh… Cameron! Que nos pueden descubrir…

Se separaron lentamente y Cameron pudo notar que House seguía aún con su erección, como si no hubiese pasado nada, se asustó, tal vez a House no le había gustado esta vez

-Greg… tu no…qué fue lo que suc…

House estaba callado y miraba a otro lugar

-Allison deberías tomar un poco de aire- le corto diciéndole tranquilamente, apuntando hacia el barandal para que ella "tomase aire"

Cameron, le miro anonadada que rayos significaba eso?!

-Pero… Greg tu-

-Sólo hazlo! – le dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia

Cameron creyendo saber lo que pretendía le contesto:

-Sus deseos son mis órdenes,** _MI_**_ Dr. House_

Sonriéndole se dirigió al barandal y se apoyo con sus codos, simulando "tomar aire" y mirar los alrededores.

-Buena chica y no mires para atrás

House tenia la perfecta vista del trasero de Cameron, lo tenía a su merced. Se acerco poco a poco mirándole, levantó un poco su mano y le toco su cadera. Cameron trataba de no voltear su cabeza, más que mal esas eran sus ordenes, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse aún más excitaba, sabiendo que unos metros más abajo estaban las personas, que seguramente no sospechaban nada y a la vez sin saber que haría House con ella. House se acerco un poco más al cuerpo de Cameron y le levanto la falda lentamente y acariciando su piel, era una tortura para la inmunóloga y para el nefrólogo también. Luego se posiciono detrás de ella y le penetro por detrás, Cameron soltó un sonoro gemido, uno porque no se lo esperaba y dos porque House no fue precisamente muy delicado al hacerlo. Al principio le había incomodado un poco pero logro después acostumbrarse. House se movía lentamente disfrutándola, se acerco a su oído le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y le dijo roncamente:

- No dijiste… que yo…-le daba una fuerte embestida por cada pausa que hacia él- duraba… poco…- una y otra más- eh?... Y quién… es la que… está cansada… ahora?- luego se retiro para atrás y volvió al ritmo normal

Cameron por cada embestida que recibía emitía pequeños grititos y por la ultima que recibió no pudo evitar sonreír, como podía ser tan orgulloso! Ella se lo había dicho en broma y él se lo tomo demasiado en serio_ "Este hombre es un Dios, es genial!"_

_---_

Unos cuantos metros más abajo…

- Yo creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya han pasado casi 20 minutos, Foreman

-Cameron dijo que la esperáramos unos 10 minutos… talvez House le pidió un examen o alguna cosa- contesto Foreman y ambos se levantaron, caminando

-Si, es lo más seguro- contesto Chase mirando hacia la oficina de Diagnostico Medico, tratando de encontrar ahí la respuesta, deteniéndose en el balcón- Eh, Foreman que esa no es Cameron, la que esta apoyada mirando?

-Mirando? Con los ojos cerrados? Já…. Aunque la expresión de su cara, es bastante peculiar- contestó Foreman intrigado

-Tienes razón, es como si estuviera sintiendo dolor, no le estará pasando algo malo?- preguntó Chase preocupado

-Mmm… No lo sé, pero mírala bien, su expresión es como de un dolor placentero…

-Tu crees? Pero que yo sepa la única cosa que te hace sentir un "dolor placentero" es el sexo o n…- de pronto por detrás de Cameron se asomó la cara de alguien que ni en sus sueños esperarían ver, con la misma expresión de la inmunóloga - Oo Ese es… quién creo… que es? – pregunto tartamudeando

-Ohh… Oo Si, pero no… no puede ser- dijo Foreman con los ojos desorbitados

-Pero si serán degenerados!! Hacerlo en el balcón! Cómo tanto…

-Lo que a ti te molesta es que no seas tú- le dijo divertido Foreman

- Cállate! Larguémonos la gente nos esta mirando…

Y unos cuantos metros más arriba…

House se siente en el cielo, siente que no hay nadie más en el mundo, solo él y la mujer que es suya en este instante y ahora es cuando lo siente, cuando esta eufórico y sumergido en el mundo del placer y la felicidad, lo sabe, sabe que este es el momento para decírselo, claramente. Sin dubitaciones, ahora… poco a poco se acerca a ella,específicamente a su oído, ya sintiendo el clímax venir hace su confesión, pero esta vez con sus palabras y gestos

-Cameron…, Yo… yo te amo!- le dice mientras que con su cuerpo trata de fundirse más en ella- y no sabes cuanto…

Cameron a escuchar esas pocas palabras se sintió feliz, tremendamente feliz, no pudo evitar que una lágrima brotase de sus ojos, nunca creyó poder oír esas palabras provenientes de su inalcanzable amor que era Gregory House. "Yo… yo te amo! Y nos sabes cuanto….." esa corta frase libro una seria de sensaciones nunca antes sentidas por ella, le hizo tener un genial orgasmo, pero esta ves no era solo en cuerpo si no que en el corazón, saber que el hombre que ella amaba le correspondía era algo extraordinario, genial y más aún si era House, no le importaba si al otro día le despidiesen ya nada le importaba solo quería estar con él, hacerle sentir lo muy contenta que estaba con esa simple frase…hacerle feliz a él. House se vino al mismo tiempo que ella, ahora se sentía uno con ella. Ya nada los podría separar ambos estaban unidos, solo quedaba aprovechar al máximo su amor mutuo.

Ambos se sentaron en el piso, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Abrazados como nunca antes estaban, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un casto beso

- Te amo…Allison

-Yo también te amo Greg… y no sabes cuanto

Fin!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y eso es todo... gracias por su paciencia o tu paciencia... gracias por leer y todo eso xP

Pronto subire una historia bastante Angst que es Houson espero subirla pronto y gracias por su atencion... y si pueden Reviews


End file.
